A community of NIH-funded scientists at the University of Missouri-Columbia (MU) proposes addition of a peptide synthesizer, automated protein sequencer, and HPLC equipment to its existing Protein Core Facility. This facility was established under the auspices of the MU Molecular Biology Program in 1986 as one of three campus service facilities (Protein Core, DNA Core, and Cell and Immunobiology Core), and it has provided protein purification and microsequencing since its inception. Together with the proposed equipment, the Core's existing equipment for automated protein sequencing, compositional analysis, and peptide mapping will be used to provide a much improved service including custom peptide synthesis, purification, and analysis. An enlarged Protein Core Facility will meet an increasing demand for services by a growing research community. Its operation will continue to be the responsibility of the Director of the Molecular Biology Program, who is aided by the Campus Advisory Committee on Molecular Biology. Direct faculty supervision of the Protein Core is provided by a member of this committee. The Core is staffed by a highly qualified professional, who has much experience in HPLC and protein sequencing, including instrument design and maintenance. In support of this proposal, the Molecular Biology Program has committed a salary line for an additional technician, long-term support for equipment maintenance, and funds for the initial purchase of reagents and other supplies. Additionally, an enlarged laboratory of about 1100 ft2 is being planned to replace the current facility (less than 700 ft2) so that the new equipment can be ideally accommodated. A campus poll of 84 faculty identifying themselves as molecular biologists (40 respondents) revealed that 19 NIH-funded investigators wanted to obtain peptides, and that 13 already did so elsewhere through purchase, custom synthesis, or collaboration. An additional 9 researchers, not currently funded by NIH, also wanted to obtain peptides now or in the future. Such a broad user base demonstrates our need for peptide synthesis. This proposal identifies 8 major and 14 minor users, and anticipates that 85% of the residues synthesized will be for NIH-funded researchers. The equipment requested in this proposal, and the personnel support, equipment maintenance, and facilities committed, would provide the capability to synthesize, purify, and characterize (by compositional analysis and sequencing) up to 700 residues/year. If demand increases substantially, another synthesizer could be purchased and integrated into the laboratory without further space requirements, and with need for minimal additional equipment. Additionally, the peptide sequencer requested here would provide valuable backup for the existing 7 year-old Applied Biosystem Model 470 sequencer.